


eviternity

by blueparacosm



Series: l'appel du vide [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, crappy poetry, humor me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparacosm/pseuds/blueparacosm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ev·i·ter·ni·ty</p><p>ˌevəˈtərnədē/</p><p>eternal existence; everlasting duration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eviternity

_i hope black pours into blue_

_look up at the night sky_

_hope you drown in it, the absence of bright an addition new_

 

_i hope you see a star_

_give it your mother’s name_

_hope you remember who you are_

 

_i hope you know it’s dying_

_tell it you’re writhing and burning too_

_hope you know you’re not lying_

 

_i hope you feel the shame_

_let the white lights blind you_

_hope you take the blame_

 

_the devious, the mischievous_

_the villain, the rebel._

_tell them faith hasn’t got a thing to do with it_

_they already believe you’ve made a deal with the devil_

 

_i hope you watch as the blood on your hands gets redder_

_scrape it from underneath ten second chances_

_‘til you find something better_

 

_and i hope you never apologize_

_for being the last to burn out._

_bad guy, survivor, son of a bitch_

_save your tears for the end of this drought_

 

_you'll live forever on this fraying thread of faith,_

_if that's what it takes_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again.
> 
> I'm not a poet, trust me, I know. But it's kind of a creative outlet for me, I guess? Maybe tell me what you thought. Maybe. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
